


Rehearsal

by txorakeriak



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Fanart, M/M, References to Shakespeare, cartoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Norrington are rehearsing a play they want to present at the wedding of Will and Elizabeth. Things are not going well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn in response to my 2005 Valentine drabble meme.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 14th-Feb-2005 05:39 pm.


End file.
